Am I too lost?
by lovely-sweety
Summary: TRADUCTION Draco a été blessé, mais plus il essaie d'éloigner la douleur, plus elle empire. Qui peut l'aider?


Auteur: GreenMartini

Résumé: Draco a été blessé, mais plus il essaie d'éloigner la douleur, plus elle empire. Qui peut l'aider?

Si vous voulez lire la version originale (en anglais), allez dans mes favorite stories. Le titre est le même, je ne l'ai pas changé.

Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que moi. Je transmettrai vos reviews à l'auteur. Bonne lecture et pardonnez-moi pour mes éventuelles erreurs de traduction (ainsi que pour les répétitions mais j'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible du texte original)

* * *

«Ne me touche pas s'il te plait» dit la voix familière de Draco Malfoy. «Blaise s'il te plait arrête»

Malgré la supplique, une main était posée délicatement sur sa hanche.

«Pourquoi?» demanda doucement Blaise depuis le sol. Il regardait Draco avec ses yeux bleus inquiets.

«Je me sens sale». Le garçon se recroquevilla de peur devant le regard colérique de son petit-ami.

«Ils m'ont dit à l'hôpital que tu étais au-dessus de ça»

«Je devais leur dire ça!» Draco paniqua et se recula tout au fond de son fauteuil. «Je voulais rentrer à la maison». Quand Blaise se releva et commença à faire des allées et venues, le blond se leva également, faisant tomber le fauteuil.

«Ils refusaient de me laisser te voir». Il tomba à genoux aux pieds de Blaise.

«Je sais» dit le brun doucement, sa main voguant délicatement sur le côté de la tête de Draco, comme si casser la lenteur des mouvements allait rompre l'équilibre général. Si Blaise était honnête avec lui-même, il se serait rendu compte que cacher ses craintes blesserait son petit-ami encore plus. Le fait d'être celui qui était au dessus de tout, comme si cela ne l'inquiétait pas n'arrangeait pas la situation. Cela faisait sentir au blond que ses peurs n'avaient pas raison d'être. C'était faux...

Blaise déplaça sa main derrière l'oreille de Draco et la descendit le long de son cou. Il sentit les muscles sous la peau pale se tendre au passage de ses longs doigts, surtout quand ils effleura une ecchymose particulièrement méchante juste en dessous de l'arrière de sa mâchoire. Le brun ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Les rouvrant doucement, il regarda Draco comme ce dernier regardait la main de son copain se balader entre son bras et le côté de sa poitrine. Le blond ne protestait pas, il s'était seulement rassis et observait. Avec un inhabituel assaut de peur, Blaise leva son autre main et la plaça de l'autre côté de la poitrine de Draco. Avec précaution, il rapprocha le blond vers ses pieds puis retira enfin ses mains de son corps. Il faisait confiance à Draco pour lui dire si il allait trop loin. Le brun fit ensuite tomber ses mains à côté de lui et attendit.

Après un moment qui semblait être une éternité, Draco fit une tentative de rapprochement et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaise, respirant profondément. Le brun ne savait pas si c'était un confort pour son ami de respirer une odeur liée au bonheur ou si c'était juste l'épuisement de prendre sur lui. De toute façon, Blaise de comptait pas bouger, sauf si cela lui était demandé. Étonnement, une main de Draco trouva son chemin et alla à l'arrière du cou du brun Apparemment, il essayait d'être aussi doux avec Blaise que Blaise l'était avec lui.

«Blaise?» Appela le blond pendant qu'il jouait avec les pointes de cheveux bouclées du brun

«Oui Draco?»

«Tu es autorisé à me faire un câlin tu sais» dit-il doucement, sa voix rauque à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Sans répondre, Blaise passa ses bras autour de Draco pendant que le blond commençait un fredonnement paresseux, les balançant tous les deux d'un mouvement d'avant en arrière. Ce n'était pas une danse, mais plutôt une étreinte réconfortante, réglée sur une musique relaxante. Blaise ferma les yeux et apprécia la sensation de sentir son petit-ami contre lui, révélant le fait que c'était le premier vrai contact que les deux avaient, après s'être tenu la main depuis les deux dernières semaines. Le fredonnement s'arrêta et Blaise ouvrit un œil bleu pour s'apercevoir que les yeux gris de Draco le regardait, pendant qu'ils continuaient leur mouvements paresseux.

«Pourquoi tu es parti?» demanda le blond solennellement.

«Tu veux dire juste quelques minutes?» Au hochement de tête contre sa poitrine, il continua. «Je suis allé chercher une couverture, donc on pourra se pelotonner dedans et dormir»

«Oh», dit Draco, sa voix monotone semblant surprise. «Je croyais que je t'avais rendu fou»

«Pas cette fois, mais il y a eu beaucoup de cas où oui, hein?»

«Trop de fois, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas. Tout commence à rentrer dans l'ordre entre nous alors...»

«Je sais, mais n'en parlons pas. Nos disputes sont une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombé amoureux de toi»

Un silence suivit et Blaise sourit légèrement en voyant Draco méditer. Il savait que le blond tournait les mots qu'il avait entendu dans son cerveau confus, essayant de trouver l'erreur là dedans.

«Dois-je aller chercher la couverture pour que nous puissions poser la tête sur le divan?»

«Non» déclara Draco fermement avec sa première réelle émotion de la nuit «Je ne vais pas salir les choses que nous avons par ma faute»

Cette phrase semblait être la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Blaise. Furieux, il s'éloigna du blond. Un, deux, trois pas en arrière puis revint vers lui. «Si tu crois vraiment que tu es sale, les couloirs et les escaliers que nous avons utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici sont sales, la moquette sur laquelle tu te tiens est sale, mon corps et la maison de l'une des personnes que tu aimes le plus sont contaminées!» Blaise se rassit brutalement sur l'épais tapis, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippant fermement dans un effort pour se calmer.

Apparemment, la crise de colère de son petit-ami était la dernière chose dont Draco avait besoin et cela redéclencha chez lui le mode panique totale.

«Non Blaise arrête! S'il te plait...arrête. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça!» Draco bégayait, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, il tomba à genoux en face du brun, cette fois-ci pour tenter de l'amener à se calmer, plutôt que de le supplier de rester. «Blaise, arrête, tu vas te faire mal». Draco suppliait en tirant sur les bras du brun qui ne bougeait pas. «ARRETE!» Cria le blond en le poussant un peu plus fort.

Surpris, Blaise ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Jamais Draco n'avait agit d'une manière aussi désespérée avec lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait se souvenir était une poussée ludique lors d'une dispute. Il se rassit correctement en entendant le bruit des sanglots et regarda son petit-ami assis sur le sol, ses bras enroulés contre son torse.

«Viens ici» dit Blaise en sentant ses yeux vitreux de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là.

Sans discuter, Draco s'approcha et s'installa entre les jambes écartées du brun, posant une fois encore sa tête contre sa poitrine. «Je suis désolé», sanglota le blond.

«Tu n'as rien fait, c'était de ma faute. C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand tu te blâme comme ça» murmura Blaise contre les cheveux de son amoureux, quelques mèches volant à cause de son souffle..

«Je sais, et je ne peux pas arrêter, je me sens juste tellement sale»

«Tu n'est pas sale, Draco, tu ne l'a jamais été. Les gens qui t'ont fait ça le sont, pas toi»

«Je-Je me sens beaucoup plus propre quand tu es là», admit le blond sincèrement.

«Bien, alors essayons de voir si nous pouvons rendre mon amour plus propre», dit Blaise en tendant une main à son homme qui l'a pris. Le brun conduisit Draco dans la chambre puis dans la plus grande des deux salles de bains. Une fois là, il demanda au blond d'enlever ses chaussures. Timidement, Draco tira sur son t-shirt très ample, le fit passer par dessus sa tête et enleva ensuite son pantalon de survêtement. Il retira enfin ses chaussettes, son boxer et se tint gauchement au milieu de la salle de bains, pendant que Blaise était assis sur les toilettes à le regarder.

«Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller?»

«Non, nous te lavons toi, pas moi»

«D'accord», dit Draco dubitatif. Blaise s'approcha et l'embrassa.

«Crois moi mon cœur, tu te sentiras mieux après ça». Blaise commença a le pousser vers la douche puis les fit tourner pour pouvoir atteindre les boutons afin de régler l'eau. Quand celle-ci fut juste à la bonne température, il recula en tirant Draco avec lui.

Le brun fut le premier à atteindre le jet d'eau chaude, ce qui trempa instantanément ses vêtements. Il bascula la tête vers l'arrière, laissant l'eau mouiller ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumée.

Draco s'approcha et se pressa contre Blaise, sa nudité rencontrant les vêtements trempés de son petit-ami. Il tressaillit légèrement quand le puissant jet frappa les ecchymoses et les écorchures qui lui couvraient le dos. Sans un mot, le brun se retourna et attrapa la bouteille de shampooing, tirant Draco pour que son dos soit face à sa poitrine.

Blaise ouvrit la bouteille et fit couler une petite quantité de liquide dans sa main, puis travailla avec dans les cheveux du blond, la mousse une nuance plus claire que la couleur de ses cheveux.

Ce-dernier poussa un grognement un peu contrarié quand Blaise le replaça sous le jet pour rincer le savon. Avec un soupir contenu, Draco retomba sur lui, grimaçant quand le tissu toucha ses abrasions.

«Tu te sens mieux?» demanda le brun contre son oreille.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de réprimer le frisson qui le parcouru. "Presque", il semblait à nouveau au bord de la crise de larmes. Blaise enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps et recommença le balancement avec lui. «Je peux continuer?» demanda t-il doucement.

«Oui», répondit encore plus doucement le blond

Blaise inversa les places entre eux deux pour recevoir la majorité du jet d'eau sur lui et saisi le gant de toilette suspendu à la barre. Il versa du savon dessus avant de revenir s'occuper de Draco. Il commença à lui savonner le cou, tout en gardant en tête des ecchymoses et les éraflures pour ne pas lui faire mal. Blaise ne pouvait pas attendre que les personnes qui aient fait ça à son petit-ami soient exécutées. Etre violé et maltraité était une raison suffisante pour détester quelqu'un du plus profond de son être, mais l'amant de la victime se sentait aussi mal. Blaise déplaça le gant de toilette jusqu'à la poitrine de son chéri et frotta légèrement avec son autre main non savonneuse sur les lèvres de Draco, se souvenant de la haine brûlante qu'il avait ressenti le jour où ils avaient trouvé le jeune homme, une substance blanche sur ses lèvres douces.

Au moment où il sortit de sa torpeur, il avait fini de laver le dos et le torse du blond. Avec détermination, Blaise baissa lentement le gant en bas de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses abusées. Draco gémit et jeta son corps à moitié savonneux sur Blaise, se serrant le plus fort possible contre lui.

«Chut Draco, tout va bien, nous te lavons. Je ne vais pas te toucher à un endroit si tu ne le veux pas» Il ne répondit rien et le brun continua de le laver. Lorsque le blond fut savonneux de la tête aux pieds, il revint sous le jet, se tenant debout mollement, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas d'efforts à faire pour se rincer. Une fois cela fait, Draco sortit et Blaise coupa l'eau.

Le métisse sortit derrière lui et attrapa deux grandes serviettes moelleuses dans l'armoire. L'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements et créait un sentier sur le carrelage. Il tendit une des serviettes à Draco, lui demandant s'il souhaitait de l'aide pour se sécher. Le blond déclina l'offre avec un sourire. Blaise retira les vêtements trempés de sa peau bronzée et les jeta dans la baignoire avant de s'essuyer avec la serviette qu'il tenait. Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était déjà séché et regardait son copain faire de même.

«Je me sens mieux maintenant, bien mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps»

«Je suis content. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant?»

«On peut juste se coucher?»

«Oui, nous pouvons rester couché autant de temps que tu veux»

FIN


End file.
